gun_brosfandomcom-20200215-history
Gun Bros Enimies
Enemy List This is a list of known enemies for different planets. Please edit if needed. NOTE: From Williamwiggles: The list is not finished. I'm currently working on beating Ceres 2. Also, there is a glitch with the word AT-WAT so I had to keep it a space away from the other things. '''''Cerberus Prime:''''' Runner - melee Grunt - light gunner Robocrab - crab Kamikaze - kamikaze( suicide bomber) Pus Tank - pus tank Toaster - flamethrower Elite - elite Bazooka T - bazooka Tank Head - artillery Pus Tank EX - ultra pus tank '''''Haven:''''' Buzzkill - melee Officer - light gunner Nomocrab - crab Elite - elite Pus Tank XL - pus tank Toolbox - flamethrower Kamikaze - kamikaze Cannoneer - Commando - AT-WAT '''''Bokor:''''' Zomboy Zomdude Zombrat Zommom Zomguy Zomgrrl Roadkill Ratagooey Brain-Doe Cleavy B Cuttles '''''Ceres 2:''''' Ripper Raider Elite Crab Elite P.T. Elite K. Elite Toast Elite B.T. Elite Capt. Skull Tank Enemy Classifaction Groups These classifications don's include the enemies of planet Bokor . All the stats below are what would happen on Revolution 1. Also, when I say can be taken out in one hit I don't mean Elite type enimies. Melee This group includes the Runner, Buzzkill, and Ripper. They are the weakest ememy of T.O.O.L. and can easily be defeated in one hit with a moderate weapon. They run at you with melee weapons. They have no weakness considering basically all parts of them is their weakness. Runner - 1 XP, found on Cerberus Prime, Buzzkill - 1 XP, found on Haven, Ripper - 2 XP, found on Ceres 2 Light Gunner This group includes the Grunt, Officer, and Raider. They are weak soldiers with a weak rifle. They fire a single bullet before reloading. They go about medium speed and don't have a weakness. They are generally easy to defeat and with a high-powered gun can be defeated in one hit. Grunt - 2 XP, found on CP, Officer - 2 XP, found on H (Note that he can fire 2 bullets before reloading, not one.) Raider - 4 XP, found on C2. Crab This group includes the Robocrab, Nomocrab, and Elite Crab. Crab-like robots that are made to work for the T.O.O.L. They are quick and are really a melee type. Due to their metal covering they are tougher than Gun and Melee type enemies but not tough to be noted as hard. They are also immune to explosive Smartillery and barrels on CP. They will flip if you hit the with a single bullet regardless of the power and that is the only way to damage them and they cannot move or attack but they will flip back on their feet. effective way to kill them are rapid fire weapons so one bullet flips it over and the other bullets kill it, another effective way is to use a very strong weapon in one hit. RC - 4 XP, found on CP, NC - 4 XP found on H, EC - 8 XP, found on C2 Kamikaze This group includes the Kamikaze and Elite K. T.O.O.L. units driven insane. They are put into a suit that explodes on impact with you and kills them in the process. These units run at a moderate speed and pull their pins when close to you. When they pull their pins they are more vulnrebale but quicker and speed after you. Kamikaze - 5 XP, found on CP and H. EK - 10 XP, found on C2. Pus Tank (Not ultra type) This group includes the Pus Tank, Pus Tank XL, and Elite P.T. Note that the Pus Tank XL is in both this section and the ultra section because of shared qualities. Pus Tanks are tough mutations that fight for T.O.O.L. They are big and bubbly. They carry a single strong arm cannon that can do moderate - high damage. The Pus Tank XL is bigger and has a melee weapon but has the same amount of health as a normal Pus Tank. PT - 5 XP, found on CP. PTXL - 5 or 10 (can't remember) XP, found on H. EPT - 10 XP, found on C2. Flamethrower This group includes the Toaster, Toolbox, and Elite Toast. Strong, heavily armored T.O.O.L. veteran/robot (TB is robot, TO/ET is human) that walks slowly but has a high power flamethrower. These walking metal contraptions are killed easier when shot in the back. Toaster - 10 XP, found on CP. Toolbox - 10 XP, found on H. ET - 20 XP, found on C2. Bazooka This group includes the Bazooka T, Cannoneer, and Elite B.T. Bazooka wielding heavy armor giants. They fire a stream of bazooka bullets at a player when they get close enough. They fire one bullet at a time (2 if they're a cannoneer) and don't stop until the player is far enough away. They have about as much health as a Pus Tank. Elite This group includes the Elite and Elite Capt. One of the very few enemies that run faster than the player. They shoot two attack at the same time usually travel as fast as a light gunners bullet. That are dangerous in large numbers but the slowness of the bullet makes it possible to dodge. Ultra Pus Tank This group includes the Pus Tank EX, Pus Tank XL, Artillery This group includes the Tank Head, AT-WAT, and Skull Tank. Commando=